Wada Ayaka
Years Old |height= 163cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team E |debuted= November, 2009 / 3rd Generation |colour= 74BEA7 |}} Wada Ayaka is the leader of SKE48's Team E. Profile * Name: Wada Ayaka * Birth Date: August 1, 1994 (age ) * Birth Place: Gunma, Japan * Status: **2009-11-01: SKE48 Member **2010-12-06: Team E Member **2019-06-18: Graduated * Hobbies: Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes. * Special skills: Swimming, track-and-field. * Likes: Clothes, belts, hats, decorations. * Dislikes: Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings. * Favorite Food: American cherry * Least Favorite Food: Liver, milk * Favorite Colors: '''Pink, purple, and black * '''Favorite Animal: Dogs and Cats * Favorite English Word: "English" Trivia * Her family is known for running a tombstone shop. She has a younger sister and a pet cat named Toranosuke. * She also had a pet dog named Cheese who passed away in December 2013. * Since entering high school, she began to have an interest in western art and began visiting museums more often. * On April 1, 2013, she announced on that she had graduated from high school the day before, March 31, and would be starting university. It was rumored she is attending Jissen Women's University, majoring in art. In September 2013, it was confirmed that Wada was majoring in art and specializing in western paintings. * In an asianbeat interview published in March 2016, she said that she wants to become a curator. * In March 2017, she graduated from university with a bachelor's degree. On April 1, she announced she would continue her studies by starting graduate school that month. When she graduated from SKE48 in June 2019, she was in her second year of graduate school and in the middle of writing her master's thesis, indicating that she took a gap year during 2018-2019. * She most notably gets along with Fukuda Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna. * Eats bread in the morning. * Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. * Her favorite spot is her room. * As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. * At first disliked that there were going to be new members added, but in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. * She dislikes snakes so much to the point she doesn't even want to go near them even behind glass cages. * Her favorite seniors are Tsugunaga Momoko and Yajima Maimi. * In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Wada: “She was about the least reliable member when SKE48 3rd Generation first started out, but now she’s trusted by everyone and she’s an amazing leader. She’s an extremely valuable individual to both SKE48 and to me." * Her favorite western artists are Édouard Manet and Rembrandt, the former being the first artist whose work she encountered. * As of March 2017, she is the first SKE48 member to enter graduate school. * She believes she is the best SKE48 member at appreciating art. * Starting on March 29, 2010, she was a regular for the NHK educational television program Test no Hanamichi. * On February 25, 2011, she released her first solo photobook titled Wada Ayaka 16. * On August 9, 2011, she teamed up with Japan Press Network 47 News as a columnist. Her column, "Art Mileage", featured articles about her visits to museums in Japan. The column ran until November 17 with 10 articles in total. * On February 15, 2012, she released her second solo photobook titled Aya aya. * On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Wada and Sayashi Riho were chosen to form the duo Peaberry. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" (with Harvest), on November 7. * On September 23, 2012, she sprained her right ankle during the SKE48 concert in Osaka. She was out for 2 to 3 weeks in order to heal. * On February 27, 2013, a special gravure mook titled Graduation -Koukou Sotsugyou-'' featuring Wada and Suzuki Airi, in honor of their high school graduations, was released. * On February 12, 2013, it was announced that Wada would participate in a stageplay titled ''Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara. There was eleven showings, which it ran from April 24 to April 30. * On March 18, 2013, she had her last appearance on Test no Hanamichi. * On March 20, 2013, it was announced at an event that Wada and Fukuda Kanon will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. * Beginning on September 27, 2013, Wada teamed up with PHP Biz Online Shuchi as a columnist. Her column, "Otome no Kaiga Annai" (乙女の絵画案内), consisted of review articles on antique western paintings and was compiled as a book. * On March 14, 2014, she published her first art appreciation book, Otome no Kaiga Annai. * Starting from June 26, 2014, she began writing an art column for asianbeat titled "Ayaka Wada(SKE48) presents 'Ukiyo-e'". The column concluded on April 23, 2015 with 10 articles. * On February 2, 2015, it was announced that she along with Fukuda Kanon were chosen as the plus models for this month issue of H!P Digital Books. * On March 25, 2015, she was announced as a new Charge Girl (weather girl) on TV Tokyo's morning program Charge 730!, appearing every Thursday. * On July 27, 2015, it was announced Wada's book Otome no Kaiga Annai would also be published in Traditional Chinese as Shao Nu De Ming Hua Dao Lan. * On September 24, 2015, she graduated as Charge Girl on the morning program Charge 730!. * On February 10, 2016, she announced her second art appreciation book, Bijutsu de Meguru Nippon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~, would be published on March 12. * On February 26, 2017, she participated as a one-day curator for a commentary course in the Sengoku Period Exhibition at the Museum of Kyoto. * On November 30, 2017, she began a monthly column in BIG ONE GIRLS magazine titled "SKE48 Wada Ayaka no Saishoku Kenbi" (SKE48 Wada Ayaka's Coloration and Beauty). * On September 20, 2018, she appeared in a daily guest role in the stage play LADY OUT LAW! starring former Nogizaka46 member Yajima Maimi as the lead. * On October 15, 2018, she began an article series titled "Art ni Muchuu!" (Obsessed With Art!) for the art news smartphone app Pia. * On May 29, 2019, she released a personal photobook to commemorate her graduation, self-titled Wada Ayaka. * In a post-concert interview, she stated that she would take a short break from stage performance to focus on completing her master's thesis. * On August 1, 2019, she officially began solo activities, which was marked by the opening an official website, a YouTube channel, and several SNS accounts. * On September 28, 2019, she appeared as a model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2019 AUTUMN/WINTER at Makuhari Messe. * On September 30, 2019, she shared on Twitter that she signed a change.org petition protesting the government's cancellation of the subsidies that were scheduled to be given to the Aichi Triennale 2019. The cancelled portion of the exhibit in question deals specifically with the history of art censorship in Japan, and contains works that criticize Japan's role in World War II. * On October 9, 2019, she released a music video for a solo song called "Une idole" that is partially in French, which she wrote the lyrics for herself. * On October 20, 2019, she appeared at the cultural festival NEWTOWN 2019, where she held a poetry reading and had her first performance as a solo talent. She debuted a new song under the working title "Kono Kimochi no Yukusaki ni". * On October 23, 2019, she and lyricist Kodama Ameko began hosting a bi-monthly SHOWROOM live together, titled Wada Ayaka to Kodama Ameko no Zangeshitsu. * From February 24 to March 12, 2020, she will hold her first solo live tour, titled Wada Ayaka Live Tour Mae 2021 ―Kono Kimochi no Saki ni Aru Mono wa Nani?―. Singles * Banzai Venus * Pareo wa Emerald * Oki Doki * Kataomoi Finally * Aishiteraburu! * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki * Choco no Dorei * Utsukushii Inazuma * Sansei Kawaii! * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 3rd Generation Category:1994